


This Little Light Of Mine

by Jasper6509



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Enterprise
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Roleplay, roleplay AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasper6509/pseuds/Jasper6509
Summary: From the moment he was born, Henry Tucker struggled. His mother dying, his father deserting him. How could one possibly cope? (Role-Play AU)





	1. Little Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based heavily off of a previous roleplay I had with another person several months ago. I asked permission to turn this into a story and viola!

****This story is based off of a role play and is therefore AU and fiction*****

 

**This Little Light of Mine:**

**Little** **Fighter**

Thomas paced the waiting room anxiously, stopping every few minutes to stare at the clock.

Layla had been rushed into the delivery room over an hour ago and he himself had been told to wait outside.

The pregnancy itself had been taxing on her; all the doctors visits to make sure thier son was actually going to survive life outside of his mother, all the supplements, the limited diet.

Thomas turned around and punchd the wall, earning him a few nasty and curious looks from the passerbys and staff.

Doctor Sorello walked over to him, her smile bright enough to calm his frayed nerves.

"Your wife and son are fine Mr. Tucker. It was a bit worrisome but your son is one hell of a fighter. They've been placed in the recovery ward if you wish to see them."

Thomas barely heard the second half as he took off running towrds the recovery ward.

He skidded to a halt outside of her room.

She looked up at him, her face pale and tired but smiling nonetheless.

Thomas walked in slowly, not trusting his own feet.

His eyes fixed on thier son, who really looked like one hell of a fighter like the doctor had said.

"We still need to name him you know? " Layla's soft voice broke the silence that engulfed them.

"We could name him Charles." he suggested.

"As much as I love your parents, he does not look like a Charles the fourth" Layla said.

"Then what do you suggest? " Thomas asked.

"Henry James Tucker" Layla said.

"After your dad. I like it. Welcome to the family Henry. We're glad to have you" Thomas said, smiling at the little bundle.

So how was that for Chapter one? Short I know, but it was basically an introduction to everything. Things are gonna get spicy from here on out, that I can promise. :)

 

 

**P.S.: if you notice any grammatical errors let me know. Spazzy tablet.**


	2. Promise Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know the first chapter didn't seem like much but I promise it picks up from here...at least hopefully y'all think so. Feel free to leave reviews. They fuel my muse for chapters unwritten :)

"Henry, come here please." Layla beckoned him.

Henry waddled over on his little legs.

Layla crouched down and smiled at him.

“I have something for you sweetie; a very special present.”

Henry looked at her curiously with big eyes.

Layla grinned and pulled a stuffed bear from behind her back.

“Teddy!” Henry shouted with glee, taking the bear from her and holding it close.

“Henry, I want you to promise me that you’ll always hang onto this bear ok? Can you promise Mommy that?” Layla asked.

“I p’mise mama,” Henry said.

“Good boy. Now it’s time for a nap. Mommy’s gonna go out with Auntie Lizzie and Daddy’s gonna watch you until we get back. Then we can go get ice cream and go to the park.’

“Park!” Henry shouted happily.

She chuckled and picked him up, carrying him to his room. Henry had a lot of Star Fleet memorabilia from Thomas’ brother Trip. Knowing her Brother-in-law he’d undoubtedly try to get Henry into engineering.

Setting Henry on his bed, Layla pulled the blanket around him and snuck out of the room.

Thomas wrapped his arms around her as she shut his door, causing her to grin.

“Do you have to go?” he asked.

“Elizabeth invited me to go cliff diving and I’m not gonna say no. Besides, I’ll bring your sister here to say hi. You know as well as I do she can’t stay away from you or Henry for very long.”

“That’s only because Henry and I are quite the handsome duo.” Thomas chuckled.

“Well you’re my handsome duo and I’ll be back to see you two in about three hours so be good.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Layla chuckled, laying a kiss on his cheek before she walked out the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Thomas sat on the recliner, reading up on favorite sports. He was caught unaware as the house started shaking.

Henry’s cries sounded down the hall and he took off running before his brain even registered what his legs were doing. Shoving open the door, Thomas scooped up Henry and rolled under his bed.

Thomas covered him with his body as the house continued to shake, while Henry clutched to his bear and his daddy.

The house ceased its shaking, the stillness an empty void of mystery.

Thomas crawled from under the bed, holding onto Henry.

Walking into the living room, he turned on the T.V.

Turning to the news, a reporter came on the screen and the words that hit Thomas’s ears sounded foreign.

Alien attack. Xindi. Probe attack. Thousands dead so far. From Venezuela to Florida?

Thomas gasped and ran to the window, yanking the curtains open.

Smoke billowed near the edge of town and Thomas swore he could see flames from here.

Layla!

 

Thomas grabbed the phone, dialing her number.

Bouncing Henry on his hip, he waited for the ringing to stop.

The phone went straight to voicemail but Thomas couldn’t comprehend any of the words as the phone fell to the floor.

 

She was gone….Layla was dead….


End file.
